The Past Can Haunt You
by Co chan
Summary: Kaoru has been rescued from Enishi's clutches, however she continues to be haunted by her ordeal. How will Kenshin deal with the scars left behind? Initial KK, late EK. *If you are not a fan of Enishi then this fic is not for you*
1. Revisiting the Past

Hi everyone, Co chan here.

I know I have been absent from the writing scene for quite some time as I kind of lost my mojo to essay writing...  
Anyway here is a new attempt at a story that I started when I was in Japan. Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 1**

**Revisiting the past**

Kaoru took a deep breath as she stepped out into the crisp morning air. Three months had passed since her incarceration at Enishi's private fortress. Thinking of Enishi always managed to dim her usually bright and sparkling azure eyes. The reality was that she pitied the poor, lost soul who had clung so desperately to the concept of revenge for the loss of his one and only sister.

After the entire ordeal Kaoru had been house bound to recuperate from the stressful scenario as the Kenshin-gumi had deemed her emotionally strung out. After enough time had passed they finally let her make the trip back to Kyoto (in their company of course). They were staying with their companions at the Aoiya, as Misao would not have it any other way. There had been much sight-seeing and catching up to do but Kaoru was beginning to feel like her old self again.

However, today she and Kenshin were to make a very special visit to a very important person in both of their lives. Today they were to visit Tomoe-san's grave. Kenshin was tense about the whole event but Kaoru was intent on accompanying him and paying her respects. So they embarked early in the morning so that few questions could be asked of their destination. In one hand Kenshin carried a small carrier of water with a lone iris residing within.

The trip was not an overly exerting one but by the time they reached the burial grounds Kaoru realised she was feeling very light headed. Whilst walking to the individual space reserved for Tomoe-san Kaoru had slowed slightly, allowing Kenshin to pull ahead. Kenshin was so lost in thought that he did not notice. Kaoru watched him stop and kneel in front of a stone, carefully placing the container at his side. As she continued towards him she found that the ground seemed unsteady beneath her feet, so she stopped to compose herself. Only then did she realise that her vision was beginning to blur ever so slightly.

It was at this point that Kenshin realised she was not at his side. He looked up startled, only to find her a few feet from him. His calm smile faded as he realised that Kaoru's face did not hold the comforting and supportive expression that he had expected. In its place was one riddled with panic, confusion and, to his horror, fear. As he went to call out to her she stumbled, falling forward.

"Kaoru-dono!" he cried as he jumped up quickly to catch her in his arms.

Kaoru looked up into his purple orbs, her eyes darting wildly.

"Ken…shin," she gasped as her eyes closed.

A vision of a beautiful dark-eyed woman floated beneath Kaoru's closed eyes as she finally succumbed to darkness.

When Kaoru awoke she found herself in her quarters at the Aoiya with a worried lady doctor at her side.

"You're finally awake, thank goodness," Megumi commented quietly.

Kaoru made her way into a sitting position with Megumi's help. An ill feeling quickly ripped through her body.

"I think I'm going to be ill," she gasped as she put her hand to her mouth.

Megumi sprang into action, retrieving a small container and thrusting it in front of Kaoru's face. As Kaoru emptied her stomach Megumi watched on, a slight look of panic crossing her fine features. She watched on until it appeared that Kaoru had finished.

"Gomenasai Megumi-san," Kaoru apologised. "I think the travel may have worn me out more than I thought."

Megumi smiled briefly but could not hide the concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine after some rest, I promise," Kaoru continued.

When Megumi's expression failed to change Kaoru asked, "Megumi-san, what is it?"

"Kaoru, do you mind if I ask you something?" Megumi began slowly.

"Of course not," Kaoru replied.

Megumi took a deep breath, "how late are you?"

"What do you mean how…" realisation dawned on Kaoru, "oh, that."

She looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers.

"I think I have missed one or two cycles, though I'm not sure exactly. I didn't want to bother you. I assumed it was just due to the stress from before…" she rambled.

Megumi's eyes did not leave Kaoru's face as she spoke, "Kaoru, would you allow me to give you an examination?"

Kenshin continued to sit on the deck outside Kaoru's room as he waited for her to regain consciousness. She had not awoken in the last three hours and the mere fact that she had fainted concerned him greatly. He heard shuffling inside the room and realised that she must have awoken. He was very tempted to run in and see her but he knew that Megumi-dono would wish to speak with her first. So content with the mere fact that she was awake he continued to wait.

An hour later Megumi emerged from the room quietly. Ken-san's eyes went to her searchingly.

"I made her something to help her sleep," she explained.

Unconsciously her eyes shifted away from his gaze.

""Megumi-dono, is Kaoru-dono alright?"

Megumi could hear the panic creep into his voice with the question. She looked directly into his eyes.

"Ken-san… Kaoru is pregnant."


	2. Realization and Rejection

OOC behaviour for Kenshin in this chapter

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters within the series.

"..." speaking

'...' individual thoughts

_Italics _flashback

**Chapter 2**

**Realization and Rejection**

Kaoru sat alone in her room trying not to hyperventilate.

'Pregnant? But how? When? Even more importantly, who?' she asked herself.

Then a flashback crashed into her like a tonne wave of water breaking open the floodgates into her subconscious.

_She was in Enishi's mansion. She did not know how long she had been imprisoned as the time had seemed endless, for part of it at least. She had been neither eating or sleeping, but only watching and waiting on the veranda. She heard the outside doors open behind her but she refused to turn and acknowledge the person. Only after the door had closed did curiosity get the better of her. She turned to find a simple, yet extremely tempting meal set out for her._

_'How long had it been since she had eaten? '_

_Her stomach growled in response to the thought._

_'One bite won't hurt, right?'_

_However her famished body had other ideas and before she knew it she had devoured the entire meal. After finishing she went to rise from the chair but found her legs were no longer responding. As she fell forward onto the ground her vision became distorted. A figure appeared before her and she reached out to it._

_"Ken…shin," and with that she fainted._

_Upon awakening she found herself not in her own room but in a much larger one, lavishly furnished with her in the middle of an enormous western-style bed. As she went to rise she found her robe had come undone, leaving her exposed. Once the issue had been rectified she went to stand and realised her body felt different and a little sore. She shook her head telling herself it was the after-effects of finally getting sleep. She then proceeded to leave the room in search of her captor._

Kaoru had her hand to her forehead as the information flooded back to her and, before she knew it she was heaving once more.

Upon hearing the sound of her retching Megumi rushed back into the room, followed closely by Kenshin. After her fit had ended Megumi lifted Kaoru's face to wipe her mouth and gasps. Her eyes were wide and panicked, darting around erratically.

Seeing this rage hits Kenshin like a rock in his gut. Someone has defiled his Kaoru and left her in this state. Then a voice he knew far too well invaded his mind.

'Technically she's not yours anymore Rurouni. Someone has beaten you to the prize. But who's to say she didn't ask for it?'

A light touch snaps him out of his reverie. He looks to see a pale, calloused hand on his wrist.

"Kenshin, gomenasai," she offers, her voice trembling along with her body as she covers her face with her hands.

Looking at her meek from Kenshin feels something inside of him snap.

"Gomenasai? Gomenasai?" he asks with a laugh.

Kaoru raises her head to look at him, surprise etched into her features. Only then does she notice the amber hue that had begun to creep into his eyes. Seeing this she reaches out to him but it is too late. He snatches his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me filth," he snarls. "It was him wasn't it? I think that I am coming to save you when it turns out you were quite content where you were, with him! Enjoying yourselves I daresay? Making a mockery of me?" he accuses, his voice gaining volume with each word. "You betrayed me. You were my woman you traitorous wench!"

Kaoru flinched at the tirade of accusations being directed toward her.

"Ken-san, mou ii," Megumi tried to interject but Kenshin, or more correctly Battousai was focussed only on Kaoru.

"Do you know what happens to traitors?" he asks, his voice getting eerily calm. "They are sentenced to death" he states grasping his sword.

Megumi's eyes go wide as Kenshin unsheathes his sword.

"KEN-SAN, DAME!"

At hearing the scream Sanosuke bursts into the room, takes in the situation and quickly attempts to restrain Kenshin.

Kenshin resists, screaming at Kaoru, "You will die! You and that man will die by my hand!"

Hearing the commotion the Oniwaban run in to assist and manage to secure Kenshin. Kaoru watches on with tears silently falling down her face. Before their eyes Kenshin's resistance begins to quieten as his usual lavender hue returns to his eyes. When no more amber remained he is left gasping and directs a look toward Kaoru. He takes in her distraught state and pain fills his eyes.

"Sanosuke, get him out of here if you would please. I need to tend to Kaoru, she is in shock," Megumi ordered in her doctorate manner.

Sanosuke nods and as he drags an unresisting Kenshin with him he hears a whisper, "Kaoru-dono…gomenasai."

Author's note

Feel free to let me know what you think. I had a bit of trouble with Kenshin's characterisation in this chapter so any feedback would be appreciated.

Until next chapter :)

'


	3. Coming to Terms

Hi everyone,

sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get up. I had to do a bit of soul searching and research on how I wanted to present Enishi.  
Anyway, hopefully I have been successful in this endeavour.

Enjoy.

Co chan

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters.

I have however totally fallen in love with Enishi, but that will not change how he is written in the story.

**Chapter 3**

**Coming to Terms**

After leaving Kenshin in Yahiko's care Sanosuke hurried back to Megumi and Kaoru. He arrived just as Megumi was stepping out of Kaoru's room, closing the shoji behind her. When she turned she noticed Sanosuke.

"I have given her something to help her sleep," she explained.

He nodded in response, still unsure of what to say about what had happened.

"I am guessing you heard about Kaoru's condition?" Megumi asked.

He nodded again. She let out a sigh, slightly disturbed at the usually boisterous man's silence.

"We cannot let Ken-san near Kaoru in her condition. He may cause irreparable physical or mental damage to her while he is so mentally unbalanced," she said directly.

At this Sanosuke sighed, "yes, but what protection can we offer against Hitokiri Battousai?"

No sooner had he uttered these words that Yahiko came running to find them.

"Kenshin is gone! He said he is going to take care of some unfinished business and has gone looking for someone," he babbled.

Megumi and Sanosuke exchanged glances. It seemed that Kaoru was safe for now as Kenshin had decided to go after the source of the problem… Enishi Yukishiro.

A round of sneezes struck the man as he sat on the patio of his safe haven.

"Kuso," he muttered as he wiped his watery turquoise eyes.

'Someone must really have it in for me' Enishi thought to himself.

He knew he had a lot of enemies as heading a mafia organization will do that for any man, so he decided not to waste time pondering on the whom. Instead he directed his gaze back towards the water. As he sat and watched, the breeze tugged at his startlingly white hair causing him to brush some out of his eyes. He continued to look at one particular spot on the patio, as he had done many times. An image of a young woman materialised in his mind; long dark tresses flowed down her back, her body clad only in a white bathroom that seemed dark in comparison to her skin. The image turned around and he was met with fiery azure eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Kaoru…" he said longingly.

He did not know when or how he had come to think of her as more than a tool for revenge. The change had been gradual, building day after day of being in her presence. The truth was now evident; he was taken by Hitokiri Battousai's woman.

One scene in particular played on loop behind his eyes whenever he thought of her. He would never forget it but the more he came to terms with his affection for the passionate young woman, the more he found the event to be slightly tainted. The event could even be considered shameful.

_It had started off like every day before where she took no food or rest. All she did was stand on the patio and look outward at the sea, waiting._

_'But for what? Him to come to rescue her so that she could die in front of him?' it made no sense to Enishi. 'Why hope for something that will ensure your own death?'_

_He left her out on the patio and continued about his daily routine until evening. He decided it was time for the girl to eat as a dead hostage is a useless hostage. He carried a tray of food onto the patio, placing it upon the small table that was there. She did not even turn to acknowledge his presence and this angered him. In his moment of rage he slipped a substance into her food before he returned inside. Upon closing the door he waited in the shadows and watched with a maniacal gleam to his eyes._

_Eventually she turned, approached the table and investigated the meal. She finally seated herself and proceeded to consume all of the contents on the tray._

_A stray thought entered Enishi's mind, 'she must have been famished.'_

_He shook his head to chase the thought away. It was at that moment that Kaoru attempted to rise but only succeeded in removing herself from the chair and onto the ground. Enishi strode out of the doors and approached her. If her vision had not been impaired she would have seen the leering grin directed at her but it was at that moment that she lost consciousness. He stood before her looking down upon her for a moment before picking her up and carrying her into his room. One thing he knew about this woman, he had to have her. He was going to take away what was most sacred for her so she would be ruined in the eyes of the Battousai. The maniacal look crossed his face as he began his first real act of revenge._

_Upon completing his deed he bathed the young woman down, ensuring to leave no trace of what had transpired. He dressed her in a fresh robe but could not bring himself to close it, so happy was he to gaze upon her beautifully sculpted body. And so he sat and did just that._

_This woman was so different to his sister. His sister who, in retrospect seemed to only shine in the darkness or on the most miserable of days. An opalescent presence like the moon was his sister, quiet and casting her glow upon the night._

_Kaoru however, he deemed to be more like the sun. Her features bring and ever full of passion. Her very presence carved and burned you from the intensity but after experiencing it you feel that without it you would wither and die._

_'How could two such different women fall in love with the very same murdering cad?'_

_It was at this moment that he decided if Hitokiri Battousai failed to appear as the saviour to rescue his beloved Enishi would take this woman for his own._

_Enishi was interrupted from his musings by the beginning of movement from the bed. It was at this time that he chose to depart but from outside the doorway he watched her awaken before turning and continuing away._

Kaoru awoke to mutterings on the outside of the shoji. She learned quickly that Kenshin had gone to seek out and punish Enishi, to break his vow to never again take a life.

'I will not allow Kenshin to stain his hands because of me,' she told herself, her eyes becoming set. Quickly and quietly she rose to dress and set off undetected to pursue the man who she believed held her heart.

**Author's Note**

I have written the next chapter but just have to type it up so I will aim to have it up tomorrow :)

Please let me know what you guys think.


	4. In My Dreams

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. However I am now picturing the children that Enishi and I would have...

**Chapter 4**

**In My Dreams**

Kenshin came to rest at a small clearing amidst the woods, his mind set to the task at hand. He knew Enishi would be at his island hide away, his sources had told him as much. He began to devise a plan, becoming so involved in his plot for revenge that he failed to notice the azure eyes that observed him.

Kaoru had managed to catch up to Kenshin, the information stops that he had made had given her ample time to do so. She had been observing him quietly from the tree line, preparing herself to step out when she caught wind of Kenshin's mutterings. A slight breeze stirred to lift the bangs from his eyes, revealing a golden glint.

"They will both pay for their sins. That woman thinking she can toy with me, silly dog," he chuckled. "Tomoe would never have done such a thing. She was beautiful and pure, not tainted like this wench. Tomoe…" his musings faded off.

Kaoru stifled a sob and holding her hand over her heart, turned and walked away. She walked until dusk not paying attention to where she was going. When the light disappeared she stopped to make camp and, finding she had no appetite, curled up and faded into sleep.

_A dream began unfolding as she let sleep take her. She was in a patch of wood that had been blanketed in fresh white powder. The beautiful dark eyed woman that had appeared before her previously stood before her in the snow, watching her. A feeling of familiarity came to Kaoru as she gazed upon her._

_Kaoru's eyes widened as she found her voice, "Tomoe-san?"_

_The woman smiled, presenting a bundle wrapped in cloth that had before gone unnoticed by Kaoru. As Kaoru watched, the bundle began to stir and Tomoe unveiled a portion of cloth to reveal a tiny face. As Kaoru looked upon the small wonder the eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful sea-green eyes. A smile lit up the babe's face, a smile that Kaoru had seen so many times… her own. Her hands unconsciously went to her pregnant belly and Tomoe nodded in affirmation._

_Tomoe's face then changed to one of sadness as a vision of Enishi presented itself. Tomoe reached out to him, speaking but with no sound. It was almost as if he could not hear her. Then Kenshin appeared, but not the rurouni that Kaoru had come to know and love. Hitokiri Battousai moved toward Enishi, his very energy giving off malicious intent. Tomoe's face became stricken as she screamed silently in protest, tears falling down her face to land on the babes cheeks. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and Kaoru screamed._

"DAME!" she screeched as she jolted away. Kaoru breathed heavily as she came to terms with where she was. She had walked a fair distance in her euphoric state, and unknowingly it had brought her closer to Enishi. Startled she realised that she was close to the harbour that was nearest to Enishi's island residence. She now knew what she had to do.

'I will not let him kill again, particularly not the father of my child. The circumstances do not matter, I will not let more damage be done,' she thought to herself.

The image of Tomoe's suffering was burned into her mind. She could not allow Tomoe's most precious people to destroy what was left of her soul.

'I will stop this madness,' Kaoru vowed.

Then an image of an infant came back into her mind, with sea-green eyes and a bright smile, sharing characteristics so very similar to those of its parents. With this image firmly in place Kaoru set off to the harbour at a hastened pace, now feeling the urgency of reaching Enishi first.

**Author's note**

****It is a good think I am basically just writing this for myself as I have only had one person give me feedback on this story.

I would really appreciate if people could let me know what their thoughts are as this is the first piece I have presented in about 4 years.

Only takes a minute.. seriously. Much appreciated.

Co chan


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, Co chan here.

Thanks so much for the reviews and followings, I really appreciate it!

A few of you have brought up that things in chapter 6 were a little too sporadic so, taking that into consideration I am going to edit the chapter to fix up the mood of the story. After having a look over it a few times I have found a few pieces that I wish to revise so hopefully they will make the story a bit more believable.

As for the POV of Kenshin vs. Battousai, although he is heavily involved in this fanfic he is not the center point. I am also having issues getting his characterisation to a convincing level at this point in time. I may do something around that a bit later on but at the moment I do not want to get distracted from the storyline I have in mind.

I hope this satisfies a few people, and thank you guys for the input toward helping me make a better story.

Revision chapter 6 will be up shortly with the next chapter following soon after.

Cheers,

Co chan


	6. Can Thou Forgive

Okay guys, here is the revised Chapter 5.

Hope it helps the story flow a little more consistently.

Co chan

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

**Chapter 5**

**Can Thou Forgive**

Kaoru had managed to secure her passage with some merchants going via Enishi's island. She knew what kind of merchants they would have to be but she had no other choice. She would just have to keep her wits about her. The one fact that set her mind a little at ease was that Kenshin was yet to pass through. It seemed his descent into madness was taking its toll and continued to slow him down.

After a few hours had passed the boat arrived at its midway point; Kaoru's destination. She was quick to disembark to avoid unwanted attention. Quickly she set off up a slightly hidden track that she knew led to the house. She had watched him go this way many a time, and he had even allowed her accompany him once. This proved fruitful as ten minutes later she pushed through some dense thicket and found herself in front of his house. She was in such a rush throughout the journey that she failed to realise that she had been followed. Approaching the front door, she prepared to strike the knocker when the door swung open to reveal her quarry.

Turquoise eyes met azure and widened in surprise, "Kaoru?"

For a moment she was taken aback, 'that's the first time I have heard him say my name.'

Enishi reached out slowly, afraid that if he moved too suddenly she would vanish as she usually did in his visions. This time instead of grasping air his hand was met with the softness of her black tresses.

'She's real!' and without a moment's hesitation he pulled her into his embrace, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Kaoru…" he practically purred.

Meanwhile Kaoru had gone into shock.

'What was happening? Was this Enishi? Her captor? Her tormentor? The one who had brought her to ruin?' she questioned, on the verge of hysteria.

The way he held her, like she was fragile yet at the same time unwilling to relinquish his hold on her. It was tender, yet possessive. Assertive but uncertain. The sudden display of affection had thrown her off balance and left her reeling. She was tottering on the edge and was so close to falling into the dark void within herself. With all of these thoughts going through her mind the walls she had been working so hard to maintain came crashing down and she did the only thing she could to keep herself from breaking down; she became hysterical.

"Get your hands off me!" she screeched as she pushed herself from his embrace.

As she closed her eyes she began to calm herself, strengthening her resolve before she once again opened them. Once settled she looked at him, steel blue eyes meeting ocean green. Upon reading the animosity displayed in that look Enishi backed away from the intense eyed woman.

A matching steely voice accompanied the gaze, "we need to talk."

Enishi nodded and guided her inside. Unbeknownst to the pair their every movement was being watched.

Enishi sat Kaoru down in his lavish living room, placing himself in a single seater chair whilst she took up the lounge across from him. He proceeded to study her and noted her hands clenched tightly in her lap. She was clearly distressed. When she finally brought her gaze up to meet his he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Enishi… I…. I'm pregnant," she stated with a clear voice.

The floor felt as if it was falling from under him. She had come back to him but not as he had wished.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated slowly, rage starting to build in intensity.

"You're pregnant and you come here? What for? To gloat that you and that miserable excuse of a man are going to be a happy family whilst I wallow in loneliness for the rest of my days?" he practically screeched, flames dancing in his eyes.

He stood from his seat and glared at her and Kaoru looked up in shock. He had misunderstood her announcement. The shock was quickly taken over by a rage Kaoru had never felt before.

"Kenshin would never taint me before marriage unlike some filth!" she raged with burning eyes. "In fact one such disgusting human being may be in this room, " her anger had started to diminish, "at this very time," her voice got quieter, "as there is no other possibility…." She faded off.

As realization dawned upon Enishi he stumbled back to his chair in shock. His original act of revenge had created life? He had marred the woman that he had come to love in an act of rage and jealousy and now…

"Kaoru… I..," he started as he fell deeper into his chair.

She watched his face as a procession of emotions flitted across commencing with shock, followed by confusion and then ending in what she could only describe as shame. He now could not even bring himself to look at her.

'I am an abomination,' he thought to himself.

"Kaoru, I am so sorry," he began with his voice cracking slightly.

Kaoru watched on in awe as Enishi's usual strong façade disappeared before leaving a broken, but clearly regretful young man.

"What I did to you was inexcusable and unforgivable. To think that I would go to such lengths for revenge only to fall in love with the person that I committed the real sin against," he babbled, not realizing that Kaoru had risen from her seat.

"Forgiveness can be earned Enishi. I am not above such an act but that is not the reason that I have come here. Kenshin comes to slay you for your crime against me. He has been momentarily lost to his madness and I no longer have any stead to reason with him. I am here to warn you and to make sure that he does not return to the man he has tried so hard to overcome," she explained coldly.

Enishi looked up at this strong woman and felt only regret. He had wronged her in a way that could never be taken back.

"What of the child?" Enishi asked quietly. He watched as her eyes became uncertain.

"I… I am not sure. It is too far along for…" Kaoru could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

"So you will bear it?" He continued to probe.

"I have no other option," Kaoru responded with clouding eyes.

Enishi took in the pain that was creeping over her features and made a decision, "I would like to help."

"Help with what?" Kaoru confusedly responded.

"With the child. I would like to assist in whatever way you will permit," he explained

" I imagine that the manslayer will take on the role of the child's father…" his eyes darkened momentarily at this statement, "but I would like to contribute in whatever way you will allow."

So set on his proposal was he that he had failed to notice the darkness that had fallen on her face at mention of the manslayer as the father.

"I… I do not… know whether Kenshin will accept this child," Kaoru said quietly.

"I do not understand. You are his woman and he must look after you as such," he said sternly.

"Kenshin is not himself right now. And right now he does not want me. He believes that I consented to this act with you," she explained with her eyes looking down.

Enishi gaped at her as this fact was brought out. He did not know what to say and was struggling to respond when a roar split the air.

"ENISHI! Show yourself! And bring that traitorous wench with you!"

Enishi looked at Kaoru to find a vision of pain crossing Kaoru's face. A growl left his throat at the sight. The manslayer had indeed altered in personality. He moved to the front entrance and stepped outside with Kaoru following behind his strong frame. His eyes rested on the red headed swordsman with the gleaming gold eyes.

At catching sight of them a smirk graced Kenshin's features, "a fine day to die, wouldn't you agree?"


	7. What Doesn't Kill You

Thank you so much to the two people who have reviewed. It is nice to know some people are enjoying this story as much I am :)

Co chan

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

Enishi turned to a stone-faced Kaoru, "you stay here out of harm's way."

For a moment Kaoru glared at him before stepping forward towards the manslayer.

"Kenshin please listen…" she started but was interrupted.

"Silence wench, I will deal with your treachery soon enough," he growled as his eyes looked through her at his other target.

Enishi reached for his sword that had been left inside the doorway and moved towards Kenshin. Kaoru looked on as the man who so resembled her former love faced off against the man whom had stolen any chance of her happiness.

The fight kicked off with the only sounds being the roars of the two men and the clashing of blades. It started off fairly evenly with neither man gaining ground. Unconsciously Kaoru shifted closer to the battle, not wanting to miss any crucial moments. Kenshin noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and just the mere sight of her seemed to intensify his rage. His blows increased in strength and began to push Enishi back. As Kenshin's rage grew Kaoru sighted a slight desperation in Enishi's eyes. His eyes darted to Kaoru which gave Kenshin the opportunity he had been searching for. He landed a deep slash across both of Enishi's thighs which succeeded in bringing home down to his knees. Kenshin quickly recovered the ground and prepared to bring down the finishing blow as Enishi closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. To his surprise the blow barely grazed his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kaoru now situated in-between himself and his opponent, falling after being cut down by the very blow that had been intended for him.

Kaoru watched on at the fight that ensued, cringing inwardly at every near miss for either side. It continued that way until she noticed Kenshin finally notice her. Just glancing at her seemed to push him into a frenzy that proceeded to push Enishi back. As the enslaught continued Enishi threw a panicked look at her. His momentary lack of focus was rewarded with a damaging slash to his legs that brought him to his knees. Kaoru knew what was coming next as Enishi closed his eyes to receive his fate. She moved as if she were in slow motion dashing between the two and stopping to face Kenshin. She opened her mouth to demand him to stop but the sound never left her lips as a slash cut deep into her left shoulder. Blood spewed forth from the wound as she crumpled to the ground in slow motion.

Her eyes never left those of the golden eyes swordsman, "Ken…shin."

Enishi gasped and jumped forward to catch her crumpled body in his arms. He sat there shocked as she lay still against him, blood pooling onto the ground around them.

Kenshin stood observing as if he was not even present at the scene that had unfolded before him. However as he cast his eyes over Kaoru something inside of him gave way and his hitokiri self relinquished its hold. It felt as if he had wakened from a dream only to be present in a nightmare. As he took in Kaoru's limp form covered in blood and the blood on his sword a silent scream clawed at his throat as he fell to his knees.

It was at this time that Enishi found his voice, "KAORU!"

Back in Kyoto after discovering the disappearance of Kaoru the remainder of the Kenshin-gumi sprang into action. Megumi and Sanosuke, using Oniwaban contacts, had managed to secure a ship to charter them to Enishi's island as Sanosuke had been there on the occasion of the rescue. They had managed to convince Yahiko to remain at the Aoiya in case either Kenshin or Kaoru returned. Upon arriving on the island Megumi disregards Sanosuke macho-istic tendency to take charge as his bad reputation with directions precedes him. It is because of her that they stumble upon the very track that Kaoru and Kenshin had used previously that day.

Kenshin manages to pull himself to his feet and stumbles towards Kaoru, "Kaoru-dono…"

"Kuru na Hitokiri Battousai!" Enishi roars. "Do not dare touch her," he says icily before turning back to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, shikarishte. Kuso, there's just so much blood," he gasped as he picked her up and carried her inside.

Megumi and Sanosuke arrive on the scene not much later after they both had the smell of blood assault their senses. They come across Kenshin with his bloody sword in his hands.

"Ken-san…" Megumi starts as she looks over him from a distance and realises that he is not injured.

She turns to look at the pool of blood close by and follows the trail that leads into the house. She enters unannounced and walks in to find a frantic Enishi leaning over Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" she yells as she moves towards her.

Enishi looks up at her, startled by her presence and then notices the medicine bag she carried in her hands. His eyes focussed on it for a moment and he jumps to his feet and approaches her.

"Sensei, Kaoru wa tasukete kudasai!" he yells frantically. "Onegai shimasu," he adds weakly before sinking to the ground once more.

That was when Megumi noticed the blood running down his legs, spurting from his upper thighs. A serious injury but it was not life threatening. Quickly she positioned herself at Kaoru's side and set to work staunching the bleeding. Enishi watched on, his eyes never straying from Kaoru's paling face.

Not long after Sanosuke entered the room and sighted Kaoru, "Jou-chan!"

"Sanosuke could you get some bandages and tend to the gentleman please," Megumi interrupted.

It was only then that Sanosuke noticed the other presence, turning to discover Enishi kneeling on the floor. He let out a hiss.

"You want me to help that… monster? He's the one who caused all of this!" he erupted gesturing at Kaoru.

In the ensuing silence all that could be heard was Kaoru's gasping breath.

Megumi looked from Kaoru to Sanosuke, "Kaoru would not continue to blame him, we both know that. I believe he is currently dealing with a far more severe pain from that fact." She continued, taking in the pain filled eyes of the mafia head. They conveyed not a physical pain, but an emotional one.

Sanosuke's face softened as he looked at Kaoru's face. He then proceeded to walk over and tend to the injured man. Enishi was unresponsive to everything else around him as he was too distracted by Kaoru's fate that lay in the hands of the lady doctor.

A pair of lavender eyes watched on from the doorway. The body slowly turned, casting one last painful look at the damage he had caused. Pain filled his eyes and crossed his face at the reality of what he had done. Kenshin then walked away, never intending to show his face again.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Hey guys, I am really sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I was having real problems deciding how to conclude the story so thank you for bearing with me.

Co chan

**_DISCLAIMER_**

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. Though I totally wish they had included the Enishi arc in the animated series... :'(_

**The Beginning of the End**

Days had now passed at Enishi's mansion and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Kaoru had yet to waken from her ordeal which meant that could not yet be taken home to recuperate. Megumi stayed by her side every moment, having set up a spare bed for herself in the room. The room that Kaoru was now residing in was the main bedroom; in other words, Enishi's bedroom.

He had quite willingly given up his quarters to accommodate the two women. Sanosuke had taken up a permanent residence outside the door as he did not trust Enishi as far as he could throw him.

Every time Enishi passed by the two men would lock stares, turquoise meeting mahogany in a battle of wills. It usually ended with Enishi letting out a sigh and continuing on his way. He just could not bring himself to ask if he could see her. The pleasure it would bring that cocky rooster head would be too much to bear. He heard the female doctor and the rooster discussing what was to be done for the ailing Kaoru.

"She refuses to wake Sanosuke. If she does not awaken by the week's end it bodes very ill," she said quietly.

"What do you mean Fox?"

"I mean she mightn't wake at all. And her colour worsens by the day. I fear her body may be rejecting the pregnancy due to the trauma it has received," she explained with a cracking voice.

"Jou-chan's a tough girl Fox. She wouldn't let anything bring her down like this," Sano reassured, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now come and I'll fix you some tea, Jou-chan isn't going anywhere," he suggested as he steered Megumi towards the kitchen.

In doing so he had momentarily forgotten his guarding role and Enishi seized the moment. Enishi crept slowly into the quarters, his sights set on the pale figure resting on the bed. Kaoru's skin was ashen and coated with sweat. She was dressed in fresh bandages but her body looked as if it were fighting infection. But there was no way her wound could possibly be as he had watched the lady doctor treat it with the utmost care.

He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered, "Please get well Kaoru."

After looking at her for what had only felt like minutes he heard the tell-tale signs of the doctor's return. He glanced at Kaoru one last time before he exited the room and moved towards his new quarters to spend the night.

A piercing scream shocked him from his bed. He looked out the window and deduced it was not yet dawn. Upon hearing a panicked voice yelling he quickly rose and hurried to the source.

"Sanosuke, go and boil some water. Also grab me some clean material," Megumi ordered.

Sanosuke went to the kitchen to do so but he realised he had no clue where to find anything in this place. As if summoned, Enishi appeared behind him with an armful of fresh towels. Sanosuke glanced at him and tensed before muttering gruff thanks. He then ran back to Megumi to deliver the items. Enishi followed behind him but upon handing over what was needed they were both shoved from the room by an exasperated female doctor.

Hours passed, and so intent were they on listening to the goings on in the room that the two men had forgotten to cast even one glare at each other. Eventually a tired Megumi stepped out of the room. Enishi tried to ask the question but words failed him.

Megumi turned her gaze upon him and explained quietly, "Kaoru lost the baby."

Enishi paled at hearing these words but forced himself to ask, "And Kaoru?"

"She is awake but I cannot stop the bleeding. The miscarriage has brought on internal complications and…"she took a shaking breath, "there is nothing more I can do."

At admitting this Megumi fell to her knees, her hands wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes. Sanosuke knelt to hold her, his own face riddled with shock. Enishi turned away from the two and began to walk away but was interrupted.

"She wishes to see you," the voice croaked.

He looked back and was met with the teary eyes of the doctor, "she wishes to see you."

With a nod he walked back towards the door and entered the room slowly. Instead of the limp form that had greeted him the day before he was received with a nod. He took a deep breath at the sight of her. With her eyes open he could see the sparkle that had once been was replaced by a dull blue-grey. She could not even raise herself to sit before him but he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Kaoru, why?" was all that he managed as he looked upon her and seated himself beside her.

"I did not do it for you," she responded quietly.

He looked down at his hands as rejection set in but a voice cut in once more, "or maybe I did…"

He looked up in surprise at this statement.

"I wanted to protect you both for her," she said quietly. "Tomoe-san never would have wanted that. Her spirit needs to rest."

The mention of his sister set Enishi's mind reeling but he was quickly brought back to reality.

"She showed her to me you know? Tomoe-san showed me our daughter," Kaoru went on as tears began to trickle from her eyes.

Enishi reached out and took one of Kaoru's hands in his own as he watched on but her voice had begun to fail. As he sat there he could see the light start to fade from her eyes.

With one last effort Kaoru met Enishi's eyes, "I could have learned to love for her."

As the words left her lips Kaoru's eyes dulled and stillness crept over her body. Enishi cupped her face with his hand and put his forehead to hers as a sob racked his body.

An inhuman wail coursed from the broken man, echoing his heartbreak and despair.

"KAORU!"

* * *

The funeral was held back in Tokyo where many friends appeared to pay their respects. At the back of the procession a tall man wearing a cloak stood, a hint of silver hair revealing itself. He gazed upon the casket, and when he could not take looking anymore he turned to walk away. His stride was broken when he heard a baby-like giggle. As he turned Megumi appeared beside him holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

She pulled back the material to reveal a baby. As he peered closer the baby looked back at him, sea-green met sea-green and he gasped at the miniature version of Kaoru before him.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure what Kaoru wanted…" Megumi started, her gaze not leaving the little girl. "She was going to call her Tomoe, but not meaning any disrespect we thought there was another name more suited for her."

Enishi looked at her questioningly, "… Onna no ko no namae wa nan desu ka?"

Megumi finally looked up at him, "Tohru."

He reached out his hand towards the tiny miracle, a smile slowly creeping across his face. As his hand came close to her tiny fingers reached out and curled around his index finger.

"Tohru…" he repeated.

As Megumi watched on she witnessed a light start to creep back into dull green eyes. She looked up and saw that just across the courtyard there stood two beautiful women; one with ivory skin and dark eyes that looked as if they hid many secrets and the other… she shook her head in disbelief.

There before her stood Kaoru, her eyes sparkling and with a smile on her face. With a nod from the pale woman, who she could only assume was Tomoe, Kaoru turned and the two women walked away. Megumi blinked and the vision was gone. She turned her gaze back towards Enishi and his daughter and smiled, knowing that somehow things would be okay.

* * *

Author's note:

I had a really hard time getting the ending right and I wanted to do a good job for you guys. Originally it was going to be a lot darker so I am happy that I managed to get a bit a light back into the story.

Also I have written the POV of Kenshin. It is called **Through the Looking Glass**. Feel free to take a look.

Co chan


End file.
